Being You
by paperposies
Summary: When Emily is abducted and tortured, the team rushes to rescue her. What will be revealed about her relationships with Derek and Spencer in the process? Mentions of rape. Mature content in later chapters. Unedited version will be posted on my personal site.
1. Put Your Hands Up

"FBI! Put your hands up!" Morgan's voice echoed in the half empty parking deck.

The sinister smile on Thomas Hardwick's face told it all. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. His back was to the agents, but he knew there were five sets of eyes watching his every move. They didn't want to shoot him, though. He had something they wanted. Slowly, he turned to face them.

Reid saw the glimmer of the gun, first. Derek was in the line of fire. From his position behind the large concrete support post, he had a clear shot. He aimed and fired. It was instinctive. Protect the ones you love.

The shot rang out, as Hardwick's body hit the ground. Derek ran to him, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't die on me, you son of a bitch! Tell me where she is!" He was pleading with the man, but he was already dead.

JJ crossed the lot quickly, taking the gun from Spencer's shaking hand.

"I had to do it. He was going to kill Derek." He whispered to her. She patted his back gingerly.

Morgan stood, with blood on his hands, "We have to find her." The rest of the team nodded.

While the local LEO's handled the crime scene, Rossi and Hotch pulled the three other agents toward the SUV. Once inside, Rossi pushed a few buttons on his cell, and Garcia's voice boomed through the speakers of the car.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? What can I do?" She was frantic. Losing team members had never been easy for her, especially not like this.

"Hardwick is dead. We need you to look for places that were significant in his childhood. Parks, schools, vacation spots, anything. Look for connections to Italy." Hotch was desperate. After losing Elle and Haley, he couldn't lose another agent, or friend.

"Okay. Okay. Give me a minute. Here. Here's a cabin that belonged to his maternal grandparents. Looks like he spent his summers there. It's in a place called Rome Forrest."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch replied curtly.

"Oh, and guys, he witnessed his father kill his mother there when he was eleven." 

"That has to be where she is. Send us the address." Rossi spoke into the phone from the passenger's seat.

"Consider it done. Bring her home, please." She clicked 'end' before her voice cracked, and the tears started.

"Derek," Reid whispered beside him.

"Yeah." Morgan said gruffly.

"I'm sorry." He avoided his gaze awkwardly.

"Sorry? You saved my life pretty boy." He nudged Reid's chin, forcing his to make eye contact.

"What if we don't find her?" His voice was shaky, and childlike.

"We will." He put a large protective hand over Reid's small pale one. He didn't care what the team saw, or what they thought anymore.

Reid was oblivious to the narrow blue eyes behind him glaring at their now interlocked fingers. He only knew that he felt safer with the contact.


	2. Remember Me Like This

"Emily!" Rossi screamed as he burst through the cabin door.

"Prentiss!"

"Em! It's us!"

Five eager voices busted through every door in the cabin, screaming for her. She could hear their footsteps. She couldn't yell back. She hoped Spence had understood her message.

"This has to be it." Rossi spat aloud.

"Reid." JJ stood in the middle of the living room. "Emily told you how to find her. Think."

Hardwick had made her call them, so they would know he had her. She had called Reid. Before hanging up she said, "Remember that night in Italy. Please remember me that way, always."

It had made no sense. They had never been to Italy together. The last part he remembered. She had said it to him the first time they made love. "I want to remember you like this, always." That's what she had said.

He couldn't concentrate on the words she had spoken. Flickers of their first night together splattered through his mind.

Morgan was standing behind Reid. His hands were rubbing against the knit material of his shirt.

"Come on, pretty boy." He whispered aloud. It sent Reid's mind into a spiral.

_He was lying on the floor. His clothes had long been discarded. Emily was straddling him. Her warm heat enveloped his hard member. His skin was burning from fresh bite marks and scratches. Her long dark hair was spilling down milky shoulders. She moved slowly on top of him. _

"_Come on, pretty boy." A dark voice whispered hoarsely from the corner. _

"_I want to remember you like this, always." Emily had smiled, and she dipped her head to take possession of his hungry mouth. He had been oblivious to the carpet burn from the rug, then. The next day strong hands had rubbed ointment onto the raw splotches of skin. He could still feel those hands._

"The rug!" Reid exclaimed. His emotions were in overdrive, and the implications of his next words were lost to him.

"Remember, that first night." He waved his hand at Morgan. "Emily says to me, 'I want to remember you like this, always.' But the next morning, with all the ointment and the carpet burns, she says 'Please don't remember me like this.' She didn't want me to remember her hurting me. There's a cellar or a trap door, or something under a rug!"

The three other agents were staring deftly at the pair. Their words were foreign. They had no meaning. Even if Emily's life hadn't been in danger, they would have never guessed that Morgan and Reid were talking about the first night they all made love, together.

"Start looking." Morgan added deftly.

Five short minutes later, Derek screamed from a corner bedroom,

"In here!"

Reid burst through the door, and shoved a key recovered from Hardwick's pocket into Morgan's hand.

They barreled down the stairs into a dirty pit.

Emily was gagged and tied, wearing only her underwear. She had shallow stab wounds on her entire body. Morgan mind flashed instantly to Hotch's scared torso. The wounds were so similar. Her face was bruised, and her wrists rubbed raw. From the way she winced when he touched her, Morgan had no doubt there were many more bruises that had yet to surface.

Derek quickly removed his jacket, and wrapped her in it, hiding her tortured skin from the rest of the agents. Reid made quick work of the gag and ties.

"I knew you'd figure it out." She touched his cheek softly.

The rest of the team had made it downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Hotch knelt beside her. She shook her head.

"The paramedics are on the way." JJ announced.

"Let's get out of here." Morgan scooped Emily into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.


	3. Let's Go Home

Reid had gathered some sweats from Morgan's bag in the back of the SUV. Emily had accepted them, along with an oversized FBI t-shirt. She had insisted that she didn't need medical attention, and refused to go the hospital.

They were sitting in the glow of flashing lights. Reid and Morgan flanking Emily on the front steps of the cabin. JJ was sitting below them, and the older men were standing.

"He's really dead?" Emily asked quietly.

"Oh yeah." JJ huffed.

"Who…" Emily's voice trailed off.

"Our boy over there." Morgan tilted his head toward Reid. Emily's expression was alarmed. Things sound worse when you're trying to keep a secret.

"If you are going to continue to refuse medical treatment," Hotch narrowed his eyes at the brunette woman, "Let's go home."


	4. Wash Me Clean

Emily was asleep before the plane left the runway. She had barely noticed Derek moving her from the plane to the Tahoe. Spencer insisted on sitting in the back with her. Derek could see them clearly in the rearview mirror. Emily's head was resting in Spencer's lap. He was running his fingers through her soft hair, silently studying every scrape, bruise, and cut on her body. Her knuckles were a bloody mess. She'd put up one hell of a fight. Derek slid the black vehicle into a front parking space of their condo building. They had purchased the entire building for a steal. Derek had restored most of it himself. They lived in the entire top floor space, and leased the other units. As far as the team, and the Bureau, was concerned, they invested in the property together but lived in separate apartments.

"Em, baby." Reid whispered into her ear. "We're home."

She sat up slowly, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She blinked several times, trying to stop the scratching sensation. Morgan opened the door, and Reid slid out quickly. Morgan reached out a hand to Emily, who gladly accepted. He pulled her across the slick leather seat. Gingerly, she placed her feet on the asphalt. Her bright pink tennis shoes glowed against the light gray material of the sweats.

Each man had a protective hand on her back. Morgan was carrying his black duffel, and Emily's navy one. Reid had his own leather bag draped over his shoulder.

They walked wordlessly to the elevator, and stepped inside. Access to the top floor required a password, which Reid punched in quickly. They jolted upward. It was a long ride to the 26th floor.

No one spoke. It was never awkward, just peaceful. The doors slid open. Home sweet home.

The elevator opened into a spacious living room. A wall of glass faced them. You could see the entire city though those windows. The concrete floors, industrial piping, and exposed brick walls were warmed by a plush cream sectional, bright pillows and accessories, and a wall of shelves crammed full of knickknacks, souvenirs, movies, and books. To the left was a large kitchen. White cabinets flanked the walls, and the rarely used stainless appliances glistened as Emily flipped the light switch. The barstools were lined against the granite-covered island. They each had their own spot. Spencer sat nearest the window, so he could read his paper in the early morning sunlight. Emily preferred the opposite end, usually opting to turn her back to the window entirely, and slump over a cereal bowl in her lap. Early morning light made her grumpy. Morgan always sat between them. He would spin his stool around, lean against the counter, and watch the morning Sports Center rerun before work. The stools were exactly as they had been left eight mornings before. Spencer's turned slightly to the right, Derek's completely backward, and Emily's facing the rarely used dining room in the corner. Derek shook involuntarily, thinking about how things could have been different.

Emily sensed his discomfort.

"Let's take a shower." She suggested to him. He nodded wordlessly, leaving their bags in a heap on the floor. Across the back wall of the common area were three white doors. They led to three separate bedrooms, complete with closets and bathrooms. Above those rooms, accessible through each closet was a loft. Inside was a bed plenty big enough for three, and a bathroom with both a shower and tub sufficiently roomy enough for Derek's wide frame and Emily and Spencer's smaller ones. Each person retreated to their own rooms for fresh clothes before making their way to the oversized spa shower.

Emily was the last to enter the room. She felt herself moisten at the sight. Through the clear glass of the shower front, she could see both of her lovers inside the shower. Derek had his dark, rigid arms wrapped hungrily around Spencer's small, pale body. Spencer had his head thrown back exposing the tender flesh to Derek's hungry mouth. He nipped at the skin, and Spencer moaned. Emily could tell he was no longer holding himself up. Both of Reid's hands disappeared between their slick bodies. Morgan hissed as he wrapped both hands around the throbbing, dark member.

"Spence." He hissed. Reid responded by lightly twisting his fists as he pumped. Emily was slowly removing her own clothing. She didn't want to miss the scene before her.

She pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Morgan squeezed Spencer's ass. Spencer latched onto Derek's neck, sucking loudly at the thick flesh.

The sweats practically fell of Emily when she pulled the string. She stepped out of them, as Derek slid a soapy finger through the crack of Spencer's ass.

She winced at the pain in her shoulder as she reached back to unsnap her white lace bra. The dirt stained garment should be taken to the office as evidence. She ignored the thought. Those techs did not need to see her underwear. As she kicked it across the floor, she heard Spencer gasp. Morgan slid one long finger into his tight hole. Only one of his hands was gripping Derek's penis now. The other was trying desperately to pull the taller man's head down to kiss him.

Last to go were Emily's lacy panties. They were white and sheer. Or, they had been when she put them on. After three days sitting on the dusty ground, they were soiled and torn. She pushed them down her hips, and tossed them into the garbage.

**Scene Removed For Explicit Content**

Morgan studied her. He knew what Hardwick had done to his earlier victims. Emily hadn't spoken a word about what happened to her during the four days she was wene Removed For Explicit Content

"Come join us, baby. There's plenty of room." Derek teased her, wiggling his finger in the air, motioning her forward.

The pleading look in Reid's eye said enough. He needed to come.

She entered the shower. Morgan used the hand not balancing Reid's slender frame to pull her in for a searing kiss. His hand tangled in her hair. Emily wrapped one arm around him, and slid the other down Spencer's damp back. Derek's lips felt like heaven. She loved the thick wet feeling against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck. For a moment, all of the hell she had just been through didn't exist.

Spencer was groaning loudly. Emily's hand was roaming aimlessly around his body, avoiding his hard length. Morgan was rocking very slowly, moving just enough to drive Spencer wild.

**Scene Removed For Explicit Content**

"Take him to bed." Emily said softly, rising from her spot on the floor. She kissed Reid softly, and he grunted. His eyes were heavy.

"I will be back." Morgan promised her, as he lifted the man into his arms.

A pair of fresh boxers and a faded t-shirt lay across the bed. After drying off his partner's slender frame, Derek helped him into his clean clothes.

"Why are you being so sweet?" Spencer slurred.

"Just thanking you." Derek planted a chaste kiss on the boy.

"For what?" He muttered before snuggling into the pillow. Morgan tucked the thick white quilt around his frame. He studied him until his eyes fluttered closed.

"Being you." He whispered into the darkness.

Once she was alone in the shower, Emily soaped her lower half thoroughly, and reached for her razor. She quickly scraped the dark hairs from her porcelain skin. Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into her palm she stepped under the thick spray, washing the dirt and grime away.

Derek walked into the bathroom to see Emily standing under the oversized showerhead. Her skin was speckled with bits of suds and dirt. The bruises were starting to darken, and shallow wounds were splayed across her taunt stomach. He joined her inside.

"Em, baby." He whispered. She turned against him, and pressed her back against his firm chest.

"Just hold me." She said, barely audibly. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. He swayed slightly, and she raised her hands up to snuggle his arms.

"I was so scared." He whispered into her ear. "I thought we lost you, then with Reid and Hardwick. I wish he never had to shoot anyone. He's too fragile, too good." He stressed the latter.

"I know." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his forearm. "I thought that was it. I thought he would be the last man to ever touch me. That'd I'd never get to be held like this again."

Morgan wanted to ask more. He wanted to know exactly what Hardwick had done. Instead, he reached for the damp cloth on the shelf, still covered in suds. With one arm still wrapped tightly around her shoulders, Derek washed the dirt off Emily's stomach and thighs. He moved upward washing each arm thoroughly. He didn't ask questions when she winced as he raked the fabric across her shoulder. Moving his arm, he delicately washed both of her breasts. He could plainly see a muddy handprint across her chest. He scrubbed a little harder, and it flaked off, falling down the drain.

She stepped forward when he was ready for her back. He swept her damp hair to the side, lightly kissing the newly exposed skin. He moved the washcloth in a circular pattern, covering every inch of her skin in coconut-scented bubbles. She had washed her legs before shaving, and they were free of dirt.

"Let's rinse you off." Derek said, as he took the removable head off its pedestal. He rinsed Emily's skin, inspecting it as he went. Emily was aware of his free hand touching her body, and his still-hard erection pressed against her back.

When he was satisfied, Morgan switched off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, Emily reached for a fresh towel. She wrapped it around herself, and leaned against the counter. She studied Morgan as he dried his ebony skin.

As he was slipping on a pair of plaid boxers, he could feel her staring. He could actually feel the heat from her gaze. He brought his eyes up, slowly. He realized it was the first time she'd looked him the eye.

Emily felt the tears as soon as Derek looked at her. She had been so scared, so afraid she'd never see him again, never see Spencer again. Her lip quivered once, that's all it took.

Derek crossed the room in two large strides. His arms were wrapped around her before the first tears spilled from her eyes.

"Baby." He whispered. "I'm here. It's gonna be okay." She was shaking inside his arms. He knew she didn't want to wake Spencer. They both protected him, even when they were at their worst.

He held her for a long time. Neither of them really knew how long. Emily's hair had started to dry, and the water from her skin was now soaked into the plush white rug beneath her feet. She snubbed once, and pushed Derek back softly.

"Let me get dressed and we can downstairs and talk." He nodded, releasing her completely.


	5. Choices

A large t-shirt draped across Emily's shoulders. Derek recognized it. It was one of his old Chicago PD softball team shirts. He chose not to tease her about stealing things from his room. The gray cotton panties covering her were hidden under the long shirttail. Derek had retrieved a white v-neck from his closet. He was already sitting in the corner of the sectional when Emily emerged from her room. She had balled her hair haphazardly on top of her head. Even with bloodshot eyes, she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Come here." He nudged his head curtly. She obliged, taking a space between his sprawled legs. He spread a large quilt over them both as she nestled into his warm body.

"I don't want the whole team to know." Her voice was much stronger now than it had been in the bathroom.

"Okay…" Derek's voice was unsteady.

"You can write it all down later. Tell Hotch you took my statement. Whatever."

"Baby, I will do whatever you need me too." He assured her, tracing patterns on her arms with deft fingers.

As Emily began her story, neither heard the quiet slump of Spencer's body sliding down the wall behind them, onto the floor.

"He was waiting for me when I went out for coffee. He was under the SUV, I think. He came out of nowhere." Her voice had evened out, and her retelling was mostly emotionless. "He had a stun gun." Instinctively, she reached for her collarbone. Looking over her, Derek could see two fresh burn marks. He leaned down, lightly kissing the tender flesh. Emily couldn't help but moan.

"He takes me to the cabin. After we were in the cellar, he made me call you guys. I thought I was as good as dead. Spence and I had that huge fight, and I needed to talk to him one more time. That's why I called him." Her eyes were wandering around the room.

"I know." Derek whispered in her ear, stroking her hair lightly.

"It wasn't until after he left that I saw her."

"Saw who?" Derek demanded. He winced immediately at the tone. Before he had time to apologize, Emily answered.

"She said her name was Maggie."

"Maggie Fields." Derek confirmed.

"Yeah. She had been there for a week. The things he had done to her, Derek." Her previously lifeless voice had been replaced by a must higher-pitched vocalization.

"We found her body the second day you were missing. We were so afraid it was you."

"She had been through so much. By the end she was begging him to kill her." Derek tightened his grip around her. "He did it, right in front of me." She had stopped even trying to control her tears. They were falling freely.

"Baby, shh. It's okay. You're safe now." Derek was consoling her as best he could. He knew she needed to tell him, even if she didn't want too.

"When she was gone, I was all he had." She drew a shaky breath. "At first it wasn't so bad. When he would touch me, I would close my eyes and think about you and Spence. It took me away from it. Remembering how happy you were on Christmas when your family came here, and Spence's last birthday when we surprised him with a trip to Vegas. It kept me grounded." Despite the horror she had been through, she was still smiling at those memories now.

"Eventually, it got worse." She was chewing on her lip.

"Emily," Morgan started. He was going to ask a question when he already knew the answer. "Did he rape you?"

She just nodded against his back, unable to say it out loud.

"Even then, I was okay. I could imagine being in bed between you and Reid, how safe I feel with the two of you." She licked her dry lips.

"Emily, what aren't you telling me?" Derek was concerned.

"He comes in on the third morning with all of these pictures, spreads them out and makes me look at them."

"What were they?"

"Surveillance photos. Of our families."

"What?" Derek was genuinely confused.

"Spence's mom, your mom, Sarah and Desiree, Cindi and Anthony, Jack, Henry and Will, Nate. Everyone our team cares about was there."

Derek was blinking his eyes quickly. This made no sense. Emily started to fill in the blanks.

"He tells me that he was a follower of The Replicator's work, an apprentice of sorts. He got the photos from him. He knew every person's name and address. Derek, I was terrified he would hurt them." It was obvious she was building to something.

"He tells me to pick one of them to save. If I was good enough, I could save them all." She was shaking again. "I didn't know what to do. I was afraid it was a trap. That he would kill who ever I picked just to torture me. But, I knew the profile. If he was offering a deal, I knew it was an honest one."

"You had to choose between Jack, Henry, and Anthony." Derek said flatly. He knew she would save the kids first.

"Yes." She squeaked. "I almost said Jack, but then I thought about how sadistic this guy was. My punishment was going to be connected to the person I saved."

"You knew he was going to stab you, like Foyet."

"Yes. I knew I needed to be strong, to save as many of them as I could. Derek, I didn't think I was getting out alive." She was trying to convince him that everything she did was a desperate attempt to save their loved ones.

"I know, baby."

"I figured I was going to be beaten into submission if I chose Anthony, but I really didn't know what would happen if I chose Henry."

"You knew you could take the beating." He finished her thought for her.

"Yes."

"How bad did he hurt you?"

"It was mostly just with a cane. It hurt, but nothing broke." Her dry tone was back. "I didn't cry."

"That's what he wanted?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. It felt like an eternity, but it was really only an hour. Then he tells me what a good girl I was, and asks me to choose another person to save."

"So you picked Henry." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Do you know why JJ gave up her Communications liaison position?"

Derek looked at her quizzically. "I know what she told everyone." He said, very unsure of himself.

"It was because of a case she didn't take. A man was kidnapping women and locking them in his cellar. The victims were high risk, and JJ thought it was just coincidence they'd gone missing. There bodies weren't recovered until one girl managed to escape and go for help. They were buried in his yard. She said she never wanted to hold someone's fate in her hands like that again."

Derek just stared at her.

"I was already suffering for Henry. I think he called it a 'free space.'"

"So, I chose Jack next. The cuts were much shallower than I expected. They weren't like Foyet's."

"He wanted you to live through it." It wasn't Derek's voice.


	6. You're Safe Now

Emily turned around, toward the voice. Spencer was still slumped against the wall. He didn't even seem aware that he'd spoken out loud.

"Jesus, baby boy." Derek huffed. "How long have you been there? You scared me to death!"

"The whole time. I'm sorry Emily." He had risen from the floor and was walking toward them. "I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I needed to know." He was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey!" She said sharply. "Don't apologize. I wasn't going to keep all of it from you, but I…" she wasn't sure how to finish.

"You needed to tell Derek. I get it." There was no sarcasm or hostility in his voice. He really understood.

"Come here." Derek said to the youngest man.

"Please stay." Emily glanced over the frail frame before her. His shirt hung awkwardly on his boney shoulders, and his polar bear boxers made her smile.

Reid gleefully retreated to the right side of the corner sectional. With Derek in the middle, Emily and Spencer could easily stretch out on each leg of the 'L' shaped sofa and rest their heads on him. With both of his legs encasing Emily's body, Reid chose a soft spot on Derek's thigh to lay his head.

"Spence is right." Derek spoke once they were settled.

"I know. I was bleeding so much. I knew I wasn't going to die for a while, but I didn't have much strength." She was quiet, clearly recalling the memory in her head. "He tells me it's time for another part of the game." Her quivering lip was apparent in her voice, even though neither man could see her face.

"For every three people I saved, I had to choose a team member to die."

Derek's eyes were dark with anger. Why hadn't they questioned why he was at the precinct?

"Emily, you don't have to tell us." Spencer spoke. He was lying on his side, facing away from Derek's body. Emily rolled her head to the side. She could see a profile of his face in the darkness.

"I chose Rossi." She spoke as if she hadn't heard Spencer at all. Derek was surprised. Emily was closer to Rossi than anyone else on the team. She spent almost as much time with Dave as she did Spencer and Derek.

"Why?" Reid's question was strictly intellectual.

"Jack couldn't lose both of his parents. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't take JJ away from Henry. No way was I picking one of you guys. I thought I was as good as dead. I didn't want to leave one of you completely lonely. Rossi was a logical choice. No kids. No lovers. It's what he would've wanted me to do. I also know that Rossi stays the most level headed during a crisis. He stood the best chance of beating him." They knew she was right.

"When he left, I remember falling asleep. When I woke the first thing I heard was Dave yelling my name upstairs. I thought it was a dream. Then you came down those stairs…" She reached over to intertwine her fingers with Spencer's. Her other hand was caressing Derek's unoccupied thigh gently.

"You're safe now." Derek said, reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry you had to shoot him, Spence." Emily said after a few minutes.

"I thought he was going to shoot Derek. It wasn't a hard choice."

"Now that you know he was really going to shoot Rossi?" Morgan quizzed.

"I don't regret it. We're all a family. I would die for any one on the team."

A shrill ring interrupted them. It was coming from the pile of duffels in the floor. Reid rolled off the couch, quickly reaching Derek's bag.

He tossed the phone to Emily; afraid he wouldn't make it all the way to Morgan.

The caller ID read 'Hotch.'

Morgan took the phone from her hands, answering it sharply.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, it's me. Listen, I need to talk to you about something the CSI team found in the cellar."

"I know, Hotch. Listen, Em just told me about the photos."

"I need to speak to her." Aaron said curtly.

"Hotch, listen man. She doesn't want to talk to you about it. I'm sorry. She's telling me and Spence everything."

"Did he rape her?" Morgan rolled his eyes. The man was persistent.

"Hotch, when she wants you to know she will come to you."

"Derek, when there are surveillance photos of my child in a psycho's bedroom I get nervous." He was screaming at Morgan. Emily could hear everything through the phone. Without ceremony, she yanked the phone from Derek's ear.

"Hotch." Her voice traveled through the speaker.

"Emily. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You're scared." She paused. "It was a game."

"What?" Much like Derek, Aaron was very confused.

"The photos were part of a game. Hotch I can't explain it all over the phone."

"Then I'm coming over. I have to know you're okay. And that Jack is okay."

"Okay."

When the phone clicked off, Emily turned to her boyfriends.

"Hotch is coming over."

"Em. You didn't have to do that. I would've handled it." Derek's firm voice scolded her.

"I know. But it wasn't fair to Hotch. He deserves the whole truth. Everyone does. I'm gonna call Rossi and JJ." Her voice was shaking.

"We are here for you. Anything you don't want to tell them, we won't mention."


	7. Confessions

Half an hour later, Morgan's phone rang again.

"Morgan."

"Derek, how the hell do we get inside this building?" Rossi quipped. JJ and Hotch were with him.

"076342. It's the door code. When you get in the elevator, press 26. The passcode is 963418."

The team had never been to the complex. Only Penelope had ever been inside. She was also the only one who knew about their relationship. Like a ton of bricks, the reality hit Derek.

Looking at a large framed photo of the three of them at Christmas, clearly more than friends, he panicked.

"Guys!" He turned to his girlfriend and boyfriend. "The team is about to find out about us."

"I think they pretty much figured it out earlier today, babe." Reid twiddled his thumbs absently.

"That's the least of my worries right now." Emily said haughtily. She was sitting on the couch, cross-legged. Morgan had retrieved some matching sweats from his wardrobe. He and Spencer had also located bottoms fro themselves. Derek was wearing a pair of light jeans, and Spence a pair of plaid pajamas.

"Baby, that's not what I meant." Morgan was backtracking. "We knew this day would come. Now is just an odd time."

The conversation halted then. A loud ding signaled the lift's arrival.

"Wow!" JJ was the first to speak. "Whose apartment is this? It's gorgeous!"

Reid averted his gaze. Emily just bit her lip self-consciously. Derek was the only one not obviously avoiding the question.

Hotch's eyes scanned the room quickly. All three of their duffels were stacked in the corner. Above the sink, there were three small hooks. From each one hung a simple white coffee mug. The initials 'D' 'E' and 'S' were printed on each one. Finally, his eyes fell on a large photo sitting amongst the books and trinkets. Emily was in the center, with Clooney-Derek's dog- in her lap. To her left was Reid, and Morgan was on her right. Each man was playfully kissing her cheek. She had a lopsided grin on her face. It was a stark contrast to the mood in the room now.

"Uh, JJ. I think they all live here." He blared his eyes, still fixated on the photo.

"Guys, listen." Morgan started. "This isn't exactly how we wanted to tell you."

"Some of us didn't want to tell you at all." Reid said sarcastically, clearly indicating Morgan.

"It's complicated." Emily said flatly. Her knees were pulled to her chest.

"You can explain it later." Rossi sat down beside her. "This isn't why you called us over in the middle of the night."

"No." Derek answered for her. "Baby," he looked at Emily, "you don't have to do this."

"I do." She looked sternly at Derek. "Please sit down." She looked at Hotch and JJ who were still standing near the door. Reid had taken the spot on Emily's other side, and Derek was leaning against the kitchen counter. It didn't take a profiler to know that his refusal to sit, crossed arms, and tight jaw were indicators he did not agree with Emily's decision. Hotch joined him, sitting in Reid's stool. JJ was the last standing. Eventually, she sat down on the ottoman before Emily. She took her hands softly.

"You can tell us anything." She said quietly.

Emily spoke slowly, retelling her abduction, Maggie's death, and her first rapes.

Her breathing was shaky when she mentioned the photos.

"How were you supposed to save them?" Hotch asked from across the room.

"By letting him torture me. He was an apprentice of The Replicator. He knew all about our personal lives." She stood slowly. JJ leaned back, giving her room. Slowly, she lifted her shirt, stopping just below her breast. Hotch needed no more details. The cuts splayed across her alabaster skin mimicked his exactly.

"Oh my God." JJ breathed.

"To save Jack?" Hotch questioned. Tears welling up his eyes. When she shook her head yes, he walked toward her. Wrapping her in a tight hug, he whispered,

"I love you, Emily." She knew he meant it. Backing away to give her some room, Hotch sat in a wingback chair, closer to the group. When she was seated again, she spoke.

"After the beating, and the stabbing, he told me about the second half of our 'game,'" she spat sarcastically.

"For every three loved ones I saved, I had to choose a team member for him to kill."

Her eyes were welling up. Instinctively, she scooted closer to Dave. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Wait," Dave said. "You only told us two."

"She already saved Henry." JJ said flatly. Her eyes were locked on Emily's. "Didn't you?"

"Yes." Emily squeaked.

JJ took over the story, giving Emily a break.

"When I was still in charge of case selection, I ignored a case in Phoenix. By the time someone caught the Unsub eleven women had been murdered. The case was identical to the one we just worked. I don't know how I didn't see it." Her tone was apologetic.

"Saving the kids was my priority." Emily explained. Everyone in the room nodded, understanding.

"You don't have to do this part, Emily." Derek said from the counter. His voice was gruff.

"He gave me an hour to choose one of you to die." Emily started.

"Derek's right, Prentiss." Hotch said from the corner. "You don't have to do this."

Ignoring them both, Emily pressed on. "I couldn't pick you." She looked at Aaron. "Jack could not lose both his parents."

"My decision wasn't about killing one of you, it was about choosing the one most likely to live." She sounded like a TV Evangelist, preaching on Sunday morning.

"I knew Dave was the only one of you keeping a level head. He's also least likely to wander off alone. So, I chose him." Reid held her hand tightly. He knew her pain. He had to choose a team member to die once, too. Finding strength in Spencer's squeeze, Emily looked up at Dave.

He was smirking at her. "You did the right thing, kiddo." The relief on her face was apparent.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck. His beard scrubbed against her cheek as she embraced him.

"That's why he was at the precinct." Derek explained.

"So, no one is in danger, Hotch." Reid smacked. "If Emily had thought they were, she would have said something immediately."

Hotch knew he was right.

"Emily," Hotch rarely used her first name, but it was flowing easy tonight. "I'm so sorry I dragged you through this."

"Don't apologize Hotch." She scolded lightly. "I needed to tell you."

"Plus," Morgan's mood had lightened, "when else could we have to you about _**us **_without you totally flipping out."

"Actually," Hotch said, "I'm not surprised at all. Well, I am a little about Reid. You and Prentiss do a terrible job hiding your flirting."

"Really?" JJ looked surprised. "I'm surprised about Emily. Reid and Morgan are so obvious! With their 'discreet'" she used her fingers to form quotation marks in the air, "hand holding."

Rossi laughed at them. "I already knew about Emily and Reid, but I had NO IDEA about Derek's involvement."

"Wait!" Reid jested. "How did you know about Emily and me?"

"The way she talks about you. When we go out to a gallery or the opera all she talks about is how much you would love it, or hate it."

"I don't do that." Emily said defensively. They all laughed at her fake pout. It was significantly more realistic with her already busted lip sticking out.

"For real, guys." JJ said sternly. "What the hell?"

"That's what I said at first." Reid shrugged.

"Emily and I started dating about three years ago." Derek started, as he walked closer to the group. "It was great, for like a month."

"It was longer than a month!" Emily punched his arm as he flopped down beside Spencer.

"Let me tell this part." The banter between them was playful. Emily felt like a weight had been lifted. She no longer carried the burden of Hardwick's torment.

"Emily is great." Morgan switches to a first tense retelling of the story. "She's great company during a ball game. Nice piece of ass to show of to the boys." She rolled her eyes. "Excellent in the sack."

"Enough." Emily scolded, taking over the story. "It was never right. Some part of Morgan's heart was so wrapped up in Spencer that I couldn't reach it."

"Emily was obsessed with him on a more primal level." Derek was only looking at her now.

"Anyway." Emily continued. "After the abduction case in Hartford, Reid comes over to Derek's apartment. I thought he was the pizza guy, so I opened the door."

"Wearing nothing but one of Derek's t-shirts." Reid picked up the conversation.

"He stands in the doorway looking so stunned and scared and adorable." Morgan chuckled at the memory. "Em is just looking at him, because she's terrified of what's gonna happen next."

"I don't really remember the next few minutes." Emily confessed.

"The next thing I'm sure about was Spencer cracking open his third beer and looking straight at Emily and he goes: 'You're kind of a bitch.' I swear on my life, guys." Morgan is clearly enjoying this.

"I knew that Spence had a thing for Morgan. But, not until after we were together." Emily explained.

"So, Derek is all 'Why you hatin' on my girl?'" Spencer does his best Morgan impersonation, throwing his arms around like a gangster with an inner ear problem.

"Spencer gets this insane confidence from _somewhere_." Emily says dramatically.

"He just tells me. 'I'm in love with you.' Just like that." Morgan finishes off the scene.

"It was so intense. For like ten minutes, they just stared at each other." Emily picked up. "Then, Derek looks at me. I know what he wants. We've talked about it a million times. He wants Spencer Reid in his bed, with me."

"She does this thing with her eyes. They sparkle, I swear. I know I've got permission…"

"So he kissed me." Reid finished.

"That's pretty much the story." Derek looked around the room.

"Great story, but I have a question." Rossi's hand was still wrapped around Emily's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was so complicated. For a long time we didn't even know what we wanted. By the time we did, it had been secret for so long." Emily explained.

"Spence has been dying to tell you all." Morgan added. "I'm the main reason you didn't know before now."

"Do you not trust us?" Aaron was genuine in his question.

"It wasn't that. I guess I just didn't know how to do it. I've never had to tell someone that I've fallen in love with one person, much less two."

"We know now. That's what matters." JJ said cheerfully.

"There is a little boy at home I need to kiss on before bed." JJ said, rising from her seat. "Emily, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so happy for the three of you!"

"I'll ride down with you." Rossi said to her. He kissed Emily's head softly. "You call me if you need anything." When she nodded, he looked at Morgan and Reid. "Anything." He reiterated.

Climbing into the elevator, Rossi and JJ waved goodbye until the doors were tightly closed.


	8. Thank You, Emily

***This chapter is a preview for my next story. My hope is that they will both tie together nicely. Enjoy!***

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm going to post another chapter later today for you guys!**

"I don't have to tell you guys that this isn't going to be reported." Hotch looked between the agents. "Three years is long enough to prove it won't affect your performance." He shuffled his feet, somewhat nervously. "Emily."

Morgan nudged Spencer.

"Why don't we give them some time?" He suggested. Spencer nodded, rising from the couch.

"We can finish that game of chess in my room." The younger man suggested.

"Is there even a point?" Morgan whined, following him through the middle door.

When they were alone, Emily patted the empty space beside her.

"Sit." She commanded the man towering over her. He obliged, turning slightly, so he could face her.

"Emily. I can't imagine what you went through with that man."

"Hotch." She interrupted.

"Please, Em. Just let me get this out." When she nodded, he continued. "You were willing to die in the hopes of saving my son. I can never tell you what that means to me. Jack is so lucky to have you, Garcia, and JJ. No one will replace Haley, but I'm so glad he has three strong female influences." She wasn't really sure where he was going with this. "I just want you to know that you are really a treasure in my life. All of you are." Emily's misty eyes were glimmering. Hotch never ceased to surprise her. Lightening the mood, she joked,

"One day you may meet Miss Right, and us not mean a thing anymore."

"It's looking more like Mr. Right, and he's not interested." Hotch realized instantly what he had done. He silently prayed Emily thought he was kidding.

"Rossi is more interested than you think." She poked at her boss's arm.

"What? Who said-? Uhh…" Hotch was mumbling.

"This is a new side of you. Flustered Hotch." Emily continued to tease the man. "Listen, Hotch, everyone sees how you two look at each other. It's a lot more obvious than the three of us, for sure."

"Prentiss." It sounded like a scolding, but she knew better.

"It's not one-sided. That's all I'm saying." She didn't push any further, and he asked no questions.

"Thank you, Emily."

"For what?" She scrunched her brows.

"Being you."


	9. Endings

Two weeks later, Emily was back at work. Her injuries were healed, and her rape kit had shown no signs of STD's or pregnancy. Bureau psychiatrist had cleared her, stating that 'whoever was helping her get through her trauma was doing an excellent job.'

Emily couldn't pinpoint one person. They were all so wonderful. Looking around the bullpen, she took her time studying each one. Reid was studying a thick textbook on his desk. Emily had seen it in the apartment earlier, but she couldn't recall the title. Spence had never treated her like a victim. When she wanted to be treated like Old Emily, he was where she turned. When they watched the news before bed, he never winced at the mention of a rape. He updated her on their cases during her leave, not shying away from the details. D

She looked to Dave's office. His door was cracked, and she could see him through the open sliver. He was talking on the phone, smiling occasionally. His smile was infectious, and she found herself grinning as she watched him. He had taken her out to an opera she loved shortly after her attack. Last week he had taken off from work for a day trip to NYC. Rossi had always been her closest friend on the team. He had a sense for her emotional state. He knew when she needed time away better than she did, usually. He was more like a father than her dad had ever been.

Her thoughts drifted to Garcia, no doubt sitting in her office probably flirting relentlessly with poor Derek on the phone. Penelope called constantly the first week, sending her gifts via personal messenger. She was the only team member wasn't present for her full disclosure confession. She had access to the records, and Emily knew she had taken advantage of that and briefed herself fully.

Derek came home everyday reminding Emily to call the blonde tech. He had been the subject of most of her interrogations about the situation. Derek respected Emily more than anyone else. He would never betray her by repeating anything she confided in him, whether as her boyfriend or her partner. He was by far the most protective, never allowing her to go out alone, and calling every hour while they were away to check in on her. She loved the attention. Her boyfriends had very different ways of showing their love and support, which she was immensely thankful for.

Refocusing on the loft offices, Emily stared at Hotch's open door. Her relationship with their boss had changed dramatically over the last few weeks. He went from her supervisor to her confidant. He had always been supportive of her, but as a mentor. Now he was there for her as a friend. He understood the pain of feeling helpless, much like Reid did. For that reason, he never pushed her. They had spent many nights sitting on his couch, drinking beers. He confided in her about his long existent attraction to Dave, his fears about raising Jack alone, and the constant pressure of his job. He needed her, and that made her stronger.

JJ was a stark contrast to the others. She forced Emily to confront her fears, her demons. She made her tell her every single excruciating detail. She forced her off the couch once her wounds had started to heal, taking her to the gym for a kickboxing session. Four days a week, she was in her apartment, forcing her outside for a run. JJ was the only one of them not scared she would break. That made her crucial in Emily's recovery. Emily made a mental note to tell all of them exactly how much they meant to her.

Emily Prentiss was a lucky, lucky girl and she knew it.

The End

*I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Your reviews mean the world to me. Part II of the "Being You" universe will feature a budding relationship between Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. I hope to have the first few chapters up this week. Thank you all for reading!*


End file.
